The Nine Tailed Duelist
by CrescentLulamoon
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki born and raised in the slum sector of new dominocity, uncovers a series of cards that will change his life forever. Based of the story of the container of the Kyuubi he unravels countless allies and rivals bent on destroying the world. Can a nobody that has no clue how to duel in the first place become the king of games. Masane Amaha's King's challenge Please Review!
1. Heart of the matter

**The Nine-tailed duelist!**

Author's note: Sup everyone welcome to my first real crossover. Of course if you hadn't noticed by now it's A Naruto/5d's one at that. It's a response Masane Amaha's King's challenge. If it flops no problem, but if it does well then what up now suck a's! the pairing Is Akiza/Naruto.I'm sure at some point I'll need to make oc's to deal with everything so if you see them become a regular don't complain, you can only do so much with certain characters before taking it out of context, like making Yusei funny I can never see it happening unless you count the abridged series's.

Disclaimer:I don't own NAruto or anything of thing of the Yugi-oh franchise because honestly I wouldn't be here doing this if I did.

Chapter one: The heart of the matter!

Alone in the slum sector of new domino city stood a 17-year-old teenager atop a pile of garbage, his translucent blue eyes gazed at the pile of trash beneath him, scanning it for untold treasures. This boy was named Naruto Uzumaki. His body was tanned, as he reached out and threw another piece of garbage off his pile. His face marred with markings resembling whiskers, as his blonde hair gently moved with the wind. The orange jumpsuit's sleeves flapped as he searched through the trash this time crouching down to get a better look. His face determined to find something of worth for his next meal, before it brightened in the moonlit night.

"Heh I got one Dattebayo, this should feed me for a week." His eyes beamed at the prospect of the chip in his filth covered hands. A quick wipe across his jumpsuit and he smiled holding the ener-chip in his hand. "What did that guy say this thing was worth again?" His brow furrowed in concentration as he quickly pocketed his new treasure before leaving the pile of trash. Whether it was by innate fate, or just dumb luck his footing tripped on a pipe sticking out. Comically he stumbled down the pile before crashing head first into another pile of discarded junk. His vision swam as he pulled his head from the pile, sadly if that wasn't enough for the poor boy as his head pulled free the two piles shifted before covering the poor teenager in heaps of trash. "Man today sucks, other than getting the ener-chip I got nothing but shit." another act of fate played it's part as a cardboard box slammed into the young blonde's face, even drawing the slightest blood from his nose. "Dammit I don't need this kinda crap you hear me satellite, you stuck-up pricks." His anger reaching a point many of the people in the slums have reached before, lashing out and trying to destroy the closest source of their misery, which was said box. "Like smashing into people's faces now huh, well guess what how do you like being kicked." Now it wasn't an uncommon fact that Naruto wasn't the brightest in all the world, but what really drove it home was that he was kicking a box and cursing at it profusely in the middle of the night alone in a what most people called a garbage dump.

A few minutes later, and a beat up box ripped open piqued the young Uzumaki curiosity stop to check its contents, and like a pirate that just found buried treasure he had struck it rich. Amongst the battered box were cards, and not just any cards oh no Naruto knew that these cards were, Yugi-oh cards and packs at that. He didn't know how to play the card game as no card really held his interest for too long, and that he couldn't make a deck of cool looking cards and win to save his life. So instead of collecting and using said cards for dueling, he traded the less appealing ones for meals, or parts and saved the cooler ones though the ones he kept had little worth in them in the first place. "Now lets see what we got here, Konoha Kollection." Now to the untrained eye a box full of one series of packs was a godsend, but to him these cards were worthless in the monetary value. Anything that arrived in a packaged supply such as these cards and so many packs included meant either they stopped making them because they didn't sell and that meant no monetary value. His eyes skimmed through the description of the series, it was based on an old domino city story of Arashi Kazama the container of the Kyuubi a demonic nine tailed fox. The story was passed down through new domino city, and Naruto knew it by heart, even he could retell the mighty battle between Arashi and Sasuke that ended the series all together. His imagination running wild, if the cards were half as badass as the story well then he'd actually have himself the coolest deck ever.

Oh lo and behold though he found something that had truly caught his eye, he wanted these cards and he was going to be damned if he didn't get them. The boy knew better though if he opened them here he would have to clean up after himself to search through the cards, and not leave an inkling of a trace behind since other scavengers knew of his nightly sifting. "Oh yeah I hit the motherload today, and there is no way that these cards aren't as awesome as the story." Unknownst to him the Konoha kollection was a unique series in itself. The series held 3 one of a kind cards, and the première one out of the nine was of course the Kyuubi no kitsune the nine tailed fox itself, sadly he paid that important detail no mind. Instead Naruto looked on at the various packs counting them out, 107 total. His course of action decided, the teenager hefted his cargo, and swiftly headed home with renewed vigor.

The trip wasn't long, but not short either a happy medium most would say. As the blonde entered the small rundown apartment, his eyes scanned the area for any signs of intrusion before locking up again for the night. The apartment was rather spartan in all things considered. He had the standard beaten up mattress, with the matching spring sticking out of it. A worn wooden chest along what seemed to be a cooler, resting at the front of his bed. A makeshift table of scrapped tin and paint cans for the table's legs lied in the center of his humble room. These were all nice things to the resident, but the one thing that stood out the most was the picture hanging off the back of his door in the rundown apartment, our heroes most prized possession in the world. This simple frame held the picture of the proud couple Miinato and Kushina Uzamaki both proud residents of the slum sector in new domino city. One a famous mechanic for D-cycles and the other a caring wife and loving mother, sadly they had passed away in a fire leaving the young Uzamaki all alone at the age of 6. Many nights you could find him fixated on the picture, remembering cherished memories from the time he spent with his loving parents, tonight wasn't one of those nights though

His attention shifted towards the beaten box, and the contents within it. Then probably the most exciting and nerve wrenching night in all of Naruto's life began as he started to open the packs of the Konoha Kollection. After an hour of going through packs and separating cards, Naruto found he had an impressive collection of cards at that, from having countless cards varying in level and effect, to the 4 Synchro summons laying before him. "Man this is so awesome, I mean look at these cards I've got almost all the tailed beast." His eyes glimmered as the one card held in his hand stood out above all the rest, the Kyuubi no Kitsune its image hypnotized him as it seemed to flicker to life before his very eyes. Young Uzamaki's happiness though wouldn't last though as prized as these cards were, they mattered little if the young Uzamaki didn't know the game, but that's where friends came in and he had those in spades. This situation though would be remedied later, as he resigned himself to bed letting his cards lay out across the tin table. He fell asleep never knowing the glow emanating off his prized card.

"Tch of course I'm stuck with another orphan." The seemingly empty apartment began to glow with a reddish tint, as one card snarled in his newest prison. "He even looks like the damnable brat." The picture's tails whipped back and forth in contemplation, thinking of a way to get out. That damnable silver-haired man it remembered gazing into his eye, and then he woke up inside one these insufferable cards and the worst part about it was that was the first time it had actual contact it had in kami knows how long. "How the mighty have fallen."The fox's features paused in contemplation before laying itself down resigning itself to its fate for now. It knew if their was a way for him to be sealed into this infernal prison, then just like before he'd find a way to escape it only was a matter of time. It let off another giant flash of red light before posing itself once more and went to sleep.

Elsewhere In the slum sector!

The flash of light didn't went unnoticed as another 17-year-old stared at the starry sky holding his own card glowing with a purple glow. As his auburn hair briefly fell in front of his face as he pushed it back behind his ear. The clothes he wore remained untouched, as though some unknown force stopped time just and repelled everything for the young man. His emerald-green eyes grinned as the roar of the police sirens closed in on him. "See Nibi I told you that we'd be caught it was only a matter of time before they would catch on." The madness flashed in his eyes as he slowly slipped his duel disk on, laughing as sector security surrounded him. "Well don't keep me waiting now, Nibi wants to play." The guards stayed back as a larger man walked forward, his eyes fixated on the boy laughing at his men. "Xander Nii, that's enough you know why were here and you can't escape this large man slipped on his duel disk as he stepped towards the now aptly named Xander as five cards shot into his hand, tonight was going to be a long night for those two.

Atop the Arcadia movement's headquarters!

Akiza Izinski a beautiful 16-year-old wrapped her arms around herself as she stared at the bright flash of red light in the slums. Her fair skin complimented the brown eyes, and dark burgundy hair she had. Her hair stopped at the chin with the addition of long, elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face. Her hands brushed against her forehead slightly touching the roller securely set atop of her head. It was a constant reminder of how she would never fit in with the world like Sayer said. Her wardrobe seemed to have a Victorian influence, along with a low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves and a high collar. She wore a red neck choker and an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion, as well as a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them. Her stockings are the same color as her gloves, and are connected to the matching skirt.

Sayer should have known what that glow was or at least had an idea of its origin. Her face contorted in pain as she grabbed her arm, crying out in pain as the mark of the dragon deeply burned across her forearm. Then as sudden as the searing pain started, it stopped. Oh how she hated this mark as it became a constant reminder of what she become. Along with the stupid bastards of the world, that looked at her with scorn she would show them all. "Gah, dammit all Sayer I'm going out, I need to stretch my legs okay." His response rung out from the roller giving the okay, just to be careful among the people. She snorted at his warning before heading out towards the slums looking for someone to vent on, and get to the heart of the matter behind the flashing red light.

Author's note:Okay their's chapter one, now that I think about it I better receive one damn review since i took up this challenge, but it's neither here nor there. The real concern of mine is using the biju to their full potential it's hard enough with making the cards all-powerful, so if anyone has an idea for the nibi, and nanabi I would greatly appreciate hearing them out. If you read this far please I beg you Read and Review this story.


	2. Duels and Deals!

The Nine-tailed duelist!

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or anything of thing of the Yugi-oh franchise because honestly if I owned either then I would have bought my own super collection of cards and been declared the pimp of dueling, fear my Harpy lay #1, I said fear it!

Chapter Two: Duels and deals!

Another day in the slum sector as young Uzumaki prepared himself for his first lesson in dueling, his destination came closer to the man he sought out to teach him, Yusei Fudo. Yusei was a man known throughout the slum sector for his skill on working with any D-cycle, or anything with an engine for that matter. The people knew this man was meant for greater things, he just needed to escape the slums. The man stood outside anticipating the blonde's arrival his black hair with gold highlights and blue eyes stared on as Naruto came into view in the distance. Yusei's attire consisted of a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with two Deck holsters hidden under his jacket, and calf-high motorcycle boots.

"I don't see why you're helping him Yusei, I mean isn't it odd to you? He traded cards off left and right for favors or cash even the real good ones." His gaze never faltered, even as the boy jumped in front of his gaze all to often. "It doesn't matter Rally as long as he wants to learn I'll teach him the game." The now named Rally grumbled in silence as Naruto approached them all giving each person a friendly wave. "I'm warning ya Yusei, this has bad written all over it." Even before the Young man could even reply, Rally took off back to the subway system leaving the men alone. Yusei sizing up the orange clad boy while Naruto sweated nervously under his future teacher's gaze.

"Let's see your deck then, Naruto." They glanced at each other again, this time it was the other way around the young Uzumaki's turn to test Yusei's character and he never flinched a second. "Well see here is the problem Yusei I don't have a deck on me, but I do have the cards to make one." His gaze unyielding, and even making the boy starting to regret even asking for help in the first place. "Alright we'll get started on making a deck then." The obvious annoyance in Yusei's blue eyes, faded watching Naruto make a fool of himself for even remotely trying to some sort of victory dance. "Uh where do I start then?" In all the liveliness both had forgotten about the fact that they lived in the slums, and cards brought out the worst in people around here. "We'll go downstairs then Rally won't mind, and I'll admit that I do want to see what cards you brought with you."

WIth that in mind both slowly headed toward the subway, Naruto holding the box of treasured cards close to him. His eyes darting back and forth knowing Rally was nearby. Even as nice as Rally acted towards him, Naruto knew better than to drop his guard around him the locater marks on Rally's face said it all especially when the little guy was a thief, first and for most. It was many hours before Naruto had his deck constructed, and the concept of dueling burned into his head. His hands absent-mindedly shuffling his deck to keep himself busy as Yusei strode forward with Rally, one smirking while the other looked on impassively. "So Naruto you are happy with your new deck?" The blonde nodded hesitantly as he prepared himself to leave the duo to their own devices, it wasn't long before another voice shouted out interrupting the blonde's retreat home.

"Duel me Uzumaki." Rally yelled aloud, while Naruto never stopped walking away. "That's right Uzumaki, run away from my challenge like the coward you are." Naruto froze midstep as the word coward came form Rally's mouth. It was a little known fact that you could get Naruto to do almost anything for a bowl of Ramen, and take up almost any challenge with uttering one simple word, Rally hit home with calling him a coward. "Fine, I accept your challenge Rally." The boys looked at each other for a brief second as the challengers duel disk hummed to life and the challenged fiddled with his duel disk trying to activate it like his opponent just had. The confused look elicited a fit of giggles from Rally, and one brief chuckle from Yusei. "You're supposed to activate the duel disk by pressing inserting your deck into it, then you press the button on its underside got it?" It hummed to life in the blonde's hand as his eyes brightened at the simplest of tasks. "So are we going to duel, or are you going to sit there like a child, admiring your only accomplishment for today." The small flash of red emanated from his duel disk, before both shuffled their decks and shot five cards into each of their hands. "DUEL!"

Naruto 4000

Rally 4000

Rally drew his sixth card and began the duel.

"I'll set one monster face-down and one card face-down as well and that ends my turn." The tension rose as Naruto drew his card and frowned still trying to figure what could he possibly do. "I set one card facedown and activate the field spell Konoha (Konoha a field spell card, that gives all Ninja type (ninja type are only exclusive to the elemental nation collection.) monsters an increase in 500 attack points. All cards with Hokage in its name cannot be destroyed in battle while this card is on the field.) and end my turn." Yusei grimaced at the lack of cards Naruto had on the field, like he imagined with Rally as his opponent Naruto was going to need more than what he had on his field now.

"Like I thought all talk and no action, just like Jack." Rally's eyes sought approval from Yusei, but all that was reflected in those orbs was one of anger at the topic of Jack Atlas. The next card was drawn and Rally smirked at the luck today was bringing, first the chip he "found" and now his deck was just on fire today. "I flip summon Genex controller(Level 3, Dark attribute, Machine type tuner Att1400/Def1200) to the field and Now I'll summon to the field Genex Neutron(Level 4, Light Attribute, Machine type During the end phase of the turn this card was Normal Summoned: You can add 1 Machine-Type Tuner monster from your Deck to your hand.)" Yusei's face turned from one of impassiveness to just pure disbelief, Rally's offense was just becoming that one meant to destroy the competition, no subtlety at all. "Now I'll attack you directly with Genex controller." As the holographic monster shot forward, Naruto's instinct kicked in crossing his arms in front of him and watched as the hologram passed right through him and his life-points decreasing at the attack.

Naruto's LP 4000-1400=2600

"See now that's what I'm talking about, Uzamaki stir fry coming right up. Attack him directly Genex Neutron!" Rally's eyes brightened as the attack hit home as Naruto's Life-points decreased to 800. "I activate Ninja Registration(Ninja Registration, quick play spell card. This card can only be activated when your opponent attacks directly and deals 1500 or more damage to your life points. You may summon one ninja type monster equal to or less than the damage you took from your hand.) and I'll summon to the field Iruka Umino(Iruka Umino Level 5, Attribute Earth, Ninja type Att1600/Def1600. If this card is special summoned to the field you may search your deck for any level four or less ninja type monster with 1200 hundred or less attack from your deck, to your field in attack mode.) Now that he's special summoned to the field I can search my deck for a monster."

Naruto's eyes scanned through the deck before taking one card into his hand and letting the duel disk's automatic shuffler doing it's job. "Alright say hello to Hinata Hyuuga.(Hinata Hyuuga, Level 3, Attribute Light, Ninja type, Att800/Def1600. If this card destroys a monster as a result of battle and sends it to the graveyard, then you may summon one monster with Hyuuga in its name, from your hand. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. This card cannot be equiped with any equip spell cards.) The newest addition to the field did nothing to intimidate Rally, instead it gave him more of a reason to defeat his opponent. "Since your done with that combo, let me show you my next trick." His face-down spell revealed the card Double Summon (You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn.) "Now I summon to the field, Treeborn Frog.(Level 1, Attribute Water, Aqua Type, Att100/Def100. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard and you do not control a face-up "Treeborn Frog": You can Special Summon this card. You must control no Spell/Trap Cards to activate and to resolve this effect.)"

Yusei anticipated what was next to come, as Naruto stared off at the card confused at the purpose of such a weak card. "Now I will Synchro summon to the field Genex Ally Axel(Level 8, Dark Attribute, Machine/synchro type, Att2600/Def2000. 1 "Genex" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters. Once per turn, you can discard 1 card to select 1 Level 4 or lower Machine-Type monster from your Graveyard, and Special Summon it. The ATK of that monster is doubled until the End Phase, but it cannot attack your opponent directly. Remove that monster from play during your End Phase.) and with that I'll call it a turn." The turn ended as Treeborn frog summoned itself into defense position and he added a Genex controller to his from the deck. Naruto stared at the lumbering monster, his thoughts became clearer as he glanced at his hand and then at the empty spell/trap card zone this was the chance he was hoping for thanks to the cards he had on the field, as the next card he drew slipped into his hand.

"Alright ready for my Uzumaki barrage?" His confidence at an all time high as he looked on at everyone. "Alright I summon to the field Arashi Kazama.(Arashi Kazama, Level 4, Attribute Wind, Ninja type, Att1500/Def 1400. If a card on the field that is a ninja type monster is destroyed as a result of battle instead of sending that card to the graveyard you may remove this card from play instead.)" They all stared in disbelief at what was transpiring even getting a few chuckles from Rally. "Is that it, because if that's the Uzamaki barrage then I'm so scared." The laughter stopped from Rally's frame, as the red-head began watching Naruto's next move. "I activate the Will of Fire(Will of fire, A normal spell card, When this card is activated all cards on your field receive a x100 points in Att and Def for each ninja on both players fields.) "Now if your dumb, that means I gain a three hundred point bonus. Now Go Hinata attack that frog." The Lavender haired Hyuuga destroyed the frog with the simplest grace, as her face became a small blush and Rally's life points began to drop.

Rally's Life points 4000-1500(800+500+300-100)=2500

"Now time for the real deal, I summon to the field Hiashi Hyuuga.(Hiashi Hyuuga, Level 7, Attribute Light, Ninja type, Att2100/Def2400. While this card is on the field all monsters with Hyuuga in their name gain 500 Def points except this card. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. This card cannot be equiped with any equip spell cards.)" The cards eyes stared forward at the lumbering giant. "Now I attack your Genex Ally Axel with Hiashi Hyuuga.(Axel Att 2600 vs. Hiashi Att2100+500)" The cards exchanged blows before both monsters shattered into pieces and swiftly sent into their respective graveyards. If Rally didn't catch on by now, Naruto was sure that he would realize it now. "Iruka attack him directly." The life points lowered to a staggering one hundred points, and then finally zero as Arashi's attack hit home.

Naruto Uzumaki Victor, remaining Life points 800

The realization started to settle in on the boy as he obtained his first victory. "How, what dammit he just got lucky." The protests just came spewing out of Rally's mouth, as his defeat to a beginner no less settled in. "Rally, the duel was fair and square and you know it. Naruto since that was your first duel and all you can keep the disk as a token of your victory." Yusei's face didn't change, but inwardly he was smirking at the hyperactive idiot jumping up and down at the joy of getting a present for his first victory, before heading towards the stairs this time leaving the two alone. "That kids something Rally, I mean he had no idea what was going to happen if you had another turn." Their eyes met before nodding to each other, letting each other know that Naruto could be trusted. "We'll ask him tomorrow to help us out with that little project." Yusei motioned towards the tarp hanging over his D-cycle.

The two never noticed the girlish figure holding her arm in phantom pain as she watched the duel in its entirety. "Dammit why now, the pain it hurts so much." The cries didn't go unnoticed as Naruto went over to see Akiza Izinski holding back tears in the pain she was in. "Hey are you alright, you look like you're in pain." As soon as Naruto's voice reached the ears of Akiza she bolted, leaving a very confused Naruto by himself. His confusion faded as he began his trip home wondering who the girl was and hoping she was going to be alright. His trip reached its inevitable end as he returned home letting his duel disk rest in the moonlight, as he hung his jacket and going to bed for tonight.

Sector Maximum Security prison

The cell was dark as young Xander sat down talking to what seemed to be nothing. "Nibi be quiet it's the only way to get out of the slums unless you have a better idea?" The bridge of his nose held a yellow mark, a brand like many of the other prisoners worn on their face. His emerald car-like eyes shone in the moon light, darting back and forth, before eventually settling down and in his eyes stood a chibified version of the Nekomata he had come into possession with. It's tails flickering back and forth, sometimes disappearing in a flicker of flames and reappearing on the opposite side it disappeared. "Such ignorance in front of your superior, and I was sure you knew better by now." His eyes settled on the cat before they both came to a mutual understanding. "We need a new deck now they confiscated everything , but you of course." His eyes panned away staring at the card placed on his pillow. The neko disappeared and that's when he knew he had company.

Rex Goodwin considered himself an outstanding role model to all the people in satellite. His Gray suit stood out among the rabble in the prison, the murmurs of said rabble grew louder as he approached the room of Xander Nii. His powdered white gloves gripped the door handle opening it ever so slowly, the prisoner didn't rise to the obvious taunt, as he remained on his bed staring at his frame. "Mister Nii, a pleasure to finally meet you face to face." The two stared each other down, one looking a cat ready to pounce, and the other like a condor waiting for the slightest mistake to swoop down on its prey.

"You have me at a loss, you know my name but sadly I don't know yours." Goodwin smirked at the gall of the prisoner before him, not many insulted him without some sort of punishment. "I believe that request is reasonable enough, my name is Rex Goodwin and I'm the director of Sector security of both sections of our fair city." His eyes beamed with approval as the Young Nii tried to understand the implications of what he said. "So I take it your here to turn me and change my ways thanks to the outstanding list of crimes I've committed?" Emerald and silver eyes met again before Goodwin started motioning himself to follow him, and the young man did just before slipping Nibi into his back pocket.

"Your crimes are ones of resisting arrest and causing minor wounds to our fine police force are exaggerated, those wounds were caused by negligent driving on both parties and from the lack of any medical treatment on your part tells me they are to blame for the damage they sustained." his eyes never peeled back to Xander following him, their was more to the injuries than reckless driving, but no one could prove a "hologram" caused their injuries so the officers pinned the crime of reckless endangerment on him instead. "I wish to give you a second chance, young Xander I see potential in you like many other great duelists. I believe you could reach star status among the current king Jack Atlas. All you need to do is listen to a long-winded speech and even do a simple report with a nobody reporter about to make the scoop of the century, and you can be on your way to the big leagues."

Xander was no idiot, countless sector security members could attest to that statement. This bargain Goodwin was presenting, had to have some sort of catch he was sure of that thanks to countless deals he'd already made in his life. "Oh and your first pro league duel will be in my own personally built and funded tournament, all I ask in return is to duel at your fullest potential boy nothing more." His mind had already been made up, as Goodwin carried on if the idiot wanted him to set him free then he wouldn't complain in fact he would ride his coat tails for as long as possible if necessary. "Well Director Goodwin you drive a striking deal, and I'm most inclined to agree if you could get my deck back into my possession." It was as the director had planned, as his right arm reached into his coat pocket pulling out the deck. "Then I believe we have an arrangement then. My assistant Lazar will handle the rest, now just interview with the nice reporter I brought here and everything will be on its way." Goodwin left Xander standing in front of a door before venturing off farther into the detention center.

Xander's reaction was one of surprise as the door opened, as the door opened introducing himself to Goodwin's appointed reporter. "Um I was expecting someone much uglier here, instead of this. His hands motioned towards the girl standing before him. The girl was an average height with grey-colored eyes covered by a pair of trifocal glasses. The black hair she had that pointed down in the shape of an arrow. Her outfit consisted of a blue and white striped shirt which was covered by an orange vest. She also wore a bag that hangs over her shoulder, to go along with the blue knee-length pants with a belt and orange sneakers.

"Hello mister Nii, my name is Carly Carmine, I'll be interviewing you today." Any tension that Xander lacked seemed to be come back in full force thanks to the brief introduction with someone of the opposite gender, that wanted to talk to him. "Well lets begin then, the first question I have is what do you have to say for your crimes against the people in new domino city." Carly's eyes flinched as he sat down just across from her, it was unnerving as his eyes skimmed over her face, and she visibly flinched as he took her glasses away and set them down in front of her. "Their that is so much better, it makes me feel at ease staring into those beautiful eyes of yours.. My reply to these horrid crimes, would be I'm sorry for any damage I have caused to this fair city. I lashed out in anger and harmed many fellow citizens, I do not ask for forgiveness but I plead for a second chance to make up for my mistakes and wrong doings." While Carly was flabbergasted even a little teary eyed at the emotion he poured into his response, Xander just did what came natural to him in any of these types of situations, he listened to the million year old hell cat on his shoulder.

The questions went on, some questions rose his character from the cold callous reports in Carly's mind. Xander's mind was more focused on miss Carmine before him, her questions weren't really that stunning just the conviction she said them with was more of a welcome surprise. "Now the last question Xander, if you were to duel the King Jack Atlas, what advice would you want to give him for the duel?" His eyes hardened ignoring the whispers of advice Nibi sent to his ears, just gazing at Carly who just shrank under his gaze. "My reply to that is easy, don't treat me like some nobody or I'll beat his smug ass in to the ground, in fact I am going to do just that in Director Goodwin's Little tournament count on it miss Carmine." Her eyes didn't bat as the emerald eyes stared into hers one last time. "Off the record of course, but you have lovely eyes indeed I'm glad I made you take them off." He bade the now flustered and blushing Carly a farewell, leaving her alone as he left the room. "Nibi we got a lot of work to do if we are going to do win this little get together now aren't we." All he received was a yawn as he walked through the gates of the sector security prison. "I guess a catnap couldn't hurt either."

Author's Note: AND done, How do you like those apples, anyways thanks to everything that is said and done I hope you review my wonderful work of art. Also Hot damn 364 views with 16 favs and followers I must be doing something right I guess. I have to thank Masane Amaha King again for this wonderful challenge of a fanfic, this is by far the easiest one I've ever done. Also thanks for the wonderful review from Masane Amaha king. A very special thank you to daniel 29 for the help with the two biju cards I requested help with and he was the only one to reply, so I will ask again this time seeking help for Sanbi card.

Now if your reading this you are probably wondering a few things I imagine well let's get down to the matter of the subject. First and foremost Naruto Uzumaki is the main character in the story, no matter what may happen in the story Naruto is the main guy and no one else, no Xander or Yusei will change that.

Second the reason I made an obvious blatant Oc was because well I needed someone more along the lines a rival to Naruto in different ways, but mainly lacking in the not give a damn for personal safety department, also I forgot to mention his eyes were cat-like so blah.

Thrid this a Naruto/Akiza fic not a harem because I can't see Akiza sharing or Naruto cheating, but other pairings are possible.

Fourth I am going definitely into the dark signer saga and a good possibility the WRGP as well, because I'm that awesome. Fifth I'm not going to abuse the Kyuubi card or give Naruto any sort of chakra based abilities, unless it falls along the lines of him healing at advanced rate and nothing more, chakra doesn't exist and it doesn't need to for this story.

Sixth because the child's name is Arashi instead of Naruto is because well that would be so confusing of it was his name in the story the Konoha cards are based off and he had himself on a damn card, because that would inflate my ego ten fold thier.

Finally the Ninja type is a legit thing and will stay because it would just be a bother to describe the cards in a different matter.

Now on to some RWR&R(Reading while resting and relaxing) because my hands starting to get a major cramp thanks to this chapter, and Rally's deck was based on one of the ones I found he had in one of the Yugi-oh games, so it's legit. See ya in a week or two and expect a Naruto and Yusei based chapter next with no Xander appearing as these next are based off Yusei and Naruto's trip to New domino city, and expect our favorite witch to get more screen time then this chapter. Review to help me gain strength and here's the Konoha Cards in this chapter of the story once more.

**Ninja Registration**(Ninja Registration quick play spell card. This card can only be activated when your opponent attacks directly and deals 1500 or more damage to your life points. You may summon one ninja type monster equal to or less than the damage you took from your hand.)

**Iruka Umino**(Iruka Umino Level 5, Attribute Earth, Ninja type Att1600/Def1600. If this card is special summoned to the field you may search your deck for any level four or less ninja type monster with 1200 hundred or less attack from your deck.)

**Hinata Hyuuga**(Hinata Hyuuga, Level 3, Attribute Light, Ninja type, Att800/Def1600. If this card destroys a monster as a result of battle and sends it to the graveyard, then you may summon one monster with Hyuuga in its name, from your hand. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. This card cannot be equiped with any equip spell cards.)

**Konoha**(Konoha a field spell card, that gives all Ninja type monsters an increase in 500 attack points. All cards with Hokage in its name or description cannot be destroyed in battle while this card is on the field.)

**Arashi Kazama**(Arashi Kazama, Level 4, Attribute Wind, Ninja type, Att1500/Def 1400. If a card on the field that is a ninja type monster is destroyed as a result of battle instead of sending that card to the graveyard you may remove this card from play instead.)

**Hiashi Hyuuga**(Hiashi Hyuuga, Level 7, Attribute Light, Ninja type, Att2100/Def2400. While this card is on the field all monsters with Hyuuga in their name gain 500 Def points except this card. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. This card cannot be equiped with any equip spell cards.)

**Will of Fire**(Will of fire, A normal spell card, When this card is activated all cards on your field receive a x100 points in Att and Def for each ninja on both players fields.)


	3. Revelations

The Nine-tailed duelist!

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or anything of thing of the Yugi-oh franchise, or else I'd have the first robotic all sports team ever, We'd rule the olympics and then I'd make them create talking ponies, whose the talk of the town now. Now to talk about reviews!

Narutopwnsass:thanks for the wonderful review and I hope to live up to the expectations!

yukicrewger2:Besides the smack talk about my harpy #1 I'm confident to say I really have no way to work it out, but apparently I'll find a way to work it out especially since it's happening in this chapter. Naruto sucks now because he just started he will get better as he progresses in dueling.

cross : Um if I do make that card well I don't see any reasonable way to involve it later and even then I'm still making the card tame no god cards on my boat.

bhennen: umm didn't you read the card's description? Hinata summoned Hiashi because she destroyed treeborn frog, nothing more nothing less.

Masane Amaha's King: Umm I just really don't like Rally, he just rubs me the wrong way. Maybe it's because I have to carry him in duels against countless people and all.

Chapter Three:Revelations!

Naruto's night didn't end as he stayed the night customizing his deck once again. The cerulean blue eyes scanning over his collection of cards before grabbing a select few and replacing some more powerful cards in his opinion. "Hmm now the big question do I keep the Kyuubi with me or do I go with Chief Toad Gamabunta?" His eyes darted back and forth between the cards before a growl erupted throughout the house. "Boy if you replace me with that infernal toad, I swear to god when I'm ever summoned I will eat you right on the spot. Freedom be damned." The reaction was instantaneous as Naruto shot off the bed and bashed his head against the ground sending him to sweet slumber. "Why am I trapped with idiots for hosts?" The cards eyes gleamed with malice before a not to subtle breeze blew him on top of the unconscious blondes left eye. It would have to wait till tomorrow or when Naruto got up, hopefully it would be sooner than later.

The night billowed on as the fox growled in irritation at the weakling laying before him. It had already been two hours and the only reason he wasn't remotely concerned for his safety, was the small steady breathing, and then finally it hitched. Naruto's eyes opened his right eye welcoming the sight of his shitty apartment and his left staring into what seemed a mangled picture of red. A sudden movement brought his sight back into full force and the gentle touch of a card on his lap. His face looked down at the card, watching as it's nine tails move back and forth waiting for him to speak up.

"Gah, it's moving the cards alive, dammit I've gone crazy first the weird noise and now living cards. I'm to young forall of this, it's madness I tell you madness.." The fox rolled his eyes at the idiot proclaiming his madness out loud. "Shut up, dammit why are all the people I meet either masters of sealing or dense morons that amaze me how they can keep on living." The cards life-like presence scared the shit out of Naruto, but still he wasn't a damned coward in no way shape or form, so he'd muster up whatever courage he had in against this supernatural force and face it head on. "Oh, look the boy is now aware of the talking card, anything else like how hastily you put that crap shoot of a deck together." The fox's tails stopped in place as the boy picked him up, and placed the card on the bed next to the rest of his cards. "Okay talk, if I'm not going crazy, then this I better hear a damn good explanation." Naruto's glared as darkly as possible at the fox card on his bed.

"Well boy let's get started on the details then. It all started when this world was young and almost all the land was connected to each other I believe you all called it Pangea or something of that nature. We called it the Elemental nations." The fox did the closest thing it could do to a grin, as Naruto just gaped like a fish. "Well then lets see, I'm sure that story gives a simple idea of what happened. Raijin Namikaze sealing me into his son Arashi as his mother Mitsuri Kazama lied on her death-bed, Arashi eventually won the 4th shinobi war by defeating Sasuke and Tobi Uchiha. Tobi Uchiha was the real reason the world is split into so many pieces, thanks to his innate stupidity by releasing the body of the Jubi to reek havoc on the land. We won that day our casualties were great, and like a man of his word Arashi found a way to free me from that infernal prison. Iwa knew the damage that was done to this land couldn't be fixed so they warned the rest of the world, while most scoffed and laughed at such claims others readied themselves for the worst, Iwa and Sand did the most preparation. Eventually I retreated to Suna spending my days sleeping or killing, but mainly sleeping."

Kyuubi stopped for a few moments, letting him taking in everything as he began again. "The lands split and everyone went their separate ways. The weird part was how things changed after the land split and the use chakra stopped almost all together, but I believe it was something towards the unnatural distortion of land I never paid no mind to the complaints of you mortals, it really doesn't matter when you are an entity of mass destruction that could kill a civilization by the swipe of his tails. Decades passed before another being came in contact with me, at first it was a decent enough girl but once their ruler came well things didn't sit well with him. His name was Atem and like they said history repeated itself as I was sealed again, this time into a stone slab." His eyes flickered with anger as he mentioned the pathetic mortals name, oh he wanted to rip that mortal into a billion shreds before vaporizing him with a bijudama, nothing made him feel better like unnecessary destruction. "Again years passed before I made contact with another human this time a Silver haired man who gave me a new prison, which is what you own now. The days I sat on that guys mantle just dwindled by, as he brought the rest of my brethren to life in their own prisons."

Naruto let the information the demon fox dropped on him soak in, he seriously couldn't dispute the fox's claim because seriously the fox was right in front of him, daring him to think this little story was all a farce. So the story was true, Arashi was his idol along his parents, teaching him little things like what it meant to keep his word among other things. These were important life lessons to him, when his parents died he didn't know how to cope without them, sure they had taught him many things, but still nothing about the cruelties of the outside world and its people, which helped him become the man he was today.

"So your real name is Kurama then right, why do you insist on being called Kyuubi?" Naruto backed away as he saw phantom tails appear out of the card, some trying to wrap around his neck before fading away getting an irritable growl from the demon fox. "Do not say that name ever Uzumaki. Only a select people have earned the right to call me by that name and you will never be one of those people." The air thickened with killing intent as every word passed through, before returning to its once calm state. "Fine I won't call you that sheesh, didn't know a card could be so scary." This time the fox knew it was crucial to get its plea out, this one step would be the nudge for him to be free in due time. "Uzumaki, I have a deal for you if your interested. I'll help you with your deck and teach you the strategies and obvious mistakes you're putting into your deck I mean honestly your deck is pathetic."

Naruto still knew he was new to the dueling thing, sure the cards weren't hard to understand. Another thing rubbed him the wrong way as well what did the demon fox get in return a deal required something on both ends. "What's in it for you, I mean with everything the book says about you, I see no reason to even remotely trust what you fox." It was at that moment that Kurama knew that this wasn't a blithering idiot like Arashi had been, this would take much more time and effort. "Summon me to the field, that's all that I need." The look of disbelief written across Naruto's whiskered face. "Think of it this way, the holographic form projects my body, with such technology even for a moment my body will be unsealed, visible to only those that are deeply bonded with their cards or have a special circumstance around them. I doubt anyone would see it anyways, these people treat cards like trash so it wouldn't surprise me a bit if this phenomenon went unnoticed. With that minute of time I'll release a portion of my chakra and manifest myself only a short distance away from my prison in a smaller form." Kurama wasn't surprised at the look of confusion either, it had seen too many things for it to be ever surprised again. "Let me put this in easier terms, When you summon me, for one minute I will be real to the world, in that minute a part of me will escape the card and be only visible to you. The chances of me being seen as more then a hologram by the people is almost impossible since they aren't as close to their cards as my second captors were."

The silence again echoed through the small home as Naruto, contemplated the ups and downs of such a deal. He could get advice on his deck fomr something that's been a part of the game for who knows how long, but on the other side if he did summon the fox what then? His eyes never strayed to far from the card as he flip-flopped back and forth on the subject, before finally deciding on an outcome. His hand activated the empty duel disk and just settled on gambling with the fox. His hand reached for the card holding it gently, as if at any moment the thing would blow-up. "Boy you should summon me outside, that way you're not homeless after you summon me." An appreciative nod before he headed outside, back under the moonlit sky this time readying himself for the act of summoning a monster that could rampage and destroy everything in sight, without the slightest himt of reservation. He stopped at his destination, looking at the sea that separated him from new domino city, the best placce to do the deed. "I summon to the field the Kyuubi-No-Kitsune, to the field in Attack mode."

Naruto was sure he did the right thing, until the fox actually came to life. The giant kitsune gave an utter roar at the delight of being alive even if for a brief minute Naruto knew this would be etched into his insignificant life forever. The fox's paws dripped with water at each step it made, even the water seemed to part from the malevolent presence. Kurama knew this time wouldn't last so it began to search the confines of his prison to free itself even if it had to have such a demeaning form. Kurama's power began to rise, and with each tail that shot forth into the air Naruto found it that much harder to breathe. Every second he stood watching the Kyuubi in all it's glory, made him feel like ending his own pitiful life, the only thing truly stopping him from committing such an unspeakable act was the fact that he couldn't control his body to do anything in the first place. So he watched as the pressure around him increased and amplified as all the tails aimed towards he air and then nothing. The sense of dread gone, as the water started rushing back rushing back into the hologram where Kyuubi once stood. De-activating his duel disk, he headed home ready for bed, never noticing the problems he caused or the chibi nine-tailed fox following him home.

Arcadia Movement

A man with a scared face, stood before the Arcadia's main computer reviewing the footage he just bore witness too. This giant fox appearing out of nowhere, in the slum sector at that, but that wasn't what caught his interest it was the power that radiated off the damn beast whoever summoned such a thing he wanted that person for himself. Akiza as powerful as she was didn't even measure up at her peak when that first materialized, Sayer let those thoughts stew as he examined the monster more. A giant red fox with nine tails how odd though, he'd never heard of such a card until today. though if the card was one of a kind then that made things so much easier, all he would have to do is find the duel disk that last played such a card and wallah potential recruit found, willing or not. His face turned into a grin, before beginning his fox-hunt.

Akiza's room(inside arcadia Movement)

Akiza glared again at her arm as it burned with pain, before stopping again. It was becoming more frequent, since that flash of red light, her thoughts turned towards the blonde earlier today she knew he had something to do with it. Even after the boy defeated the red-haired kid with a combo on the, he still looked like he barely knew what he was doing. It was shameful though that he had found her so easily, clutching her arm on the ground. Then offering to help her what nerve, did he have the Black rose witch never accepted anything from anyone, she'd destroy him the next chance she had, but for now she'd sleep and then let the world know of her existence by hurting those that had hurt her.

Author's note:Their we have it the last chapter of my side this far in the story. I might create my own little arc but not until later if possible. This was more of an "okay he learns some stuff about the Kyuubi, and what really happened to the elemental nations." Sadly as much as I want this to be the only chapter like this it was really vague in general and that doesn't sit right with me, so expect something like this chapter down the line. Any questions you got ask me by pm or review and I'll answer whole-heartedly. Now Review my story so I can keep shooting off awesomeness from my duel disk to the laptop for your enjoyment.


	4. Deck List!

The Nine-tailed duelist!

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or anything of thing of the Yugi-oh franchise, or these would be real cards!

Review please the more you review the better and faster the story comes out!

ALso I'm having a poll so please vote on it, this does have an effect on the story, also it ends in four chapters not counting this one so shame on you for not voting.

Not a chapter but a card list of Naruto's deck through the fortune cup!

Monster Cards Total 23

Arashi Kazama x2 (Level 4, Attribute Wind, Ninja type, Attack 1500/Defense 1400. If a card on the field that is a ninja type monster is destroyed as a result of battle instead of sending that card to the graveyard you may remove this card from play instead.)

Sakura Haruno x1(Level 2, Attribute Earth, Ninja Tuner type Attack 300 Defense 800. This card cannot be destroyed in battle by any card with 100 or more attack power.)

Kakashi Hatake x1(level 7, Attribute Light, Ninja type, Attack 2600 Defense 2300. When this card is summoned to the field you may copy one monster's effect on the field until this card is sent to the graveyard.)

Iruka Umino x1(Level 5, Attribute Earth, Ninja type Attack 1600/Defense 1600. If this card is special summoned to the field you may search your deck for any level four or less ninja type monster with 1200 hundred or less attack from your deck, to your side of the field. Shuffle your deck immediately afterwards.)

Haku x2 (Level 3, Attribute Water, Ninja type Attack 1000 Defense 1400. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle you may summon one level four or lower Ninja type monster with 1500 Attack or less from your deck to the field in attack mode. Shuffle your deck immediately afterwards.)

Anko Mitarashi x1(Level 6, Attribute Dark, Ninja type, Attack 2200 Defense 1800 One tuner monster + one or more non tuner type monsters. Each tiime this card destroys an opponent's monster as a result of battle and sends it to the graveyard, inflict 600 points of damage to their life points.)

Kiba Inuzuka x1(Level 3, Attribute Earth, Ninja type Attack 1700 Defense 1400. No effect)

Orochimaru x1(Level 8, Attribute Dark, Ninja Type, Attack 2400, Defense 2700. When this card is summoned to the field you may pay 2000 life points to summon one ninja type monster to the field from either player(s) graveyard.)

Zabuza Momochi x1 (Level 6, Attribute Water, Ninja type Attack 1900, Defense 200. When this card is summoned to the field you may sacrifice two monsters on your side of the field to destroy all of your opponent's spell and trap cards.)

Sauke Uchiha x2 (Level 4 Attribute Fire, Ninja Type Attack 1500 Defense 1400. When this card is summoned to the field, you may look at one of your opponents face-down spell/trap cards, then return it to its original position.)

Tsunade senju x1(Level 7, Attribute Earth, Ninja Type Attack 2900 Defense 1800. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, you gain the difference of life points.)

Tenten Higurashi x2 (Level 3, Attribute Earth, Ninja tuner type Attack 1100, Def 1700. When this card is summoned to the field, you may search your deck for one equip car, then show it your opponent before adding it to you hand. Shuffle your deck immediately afterwards.)

Neji Hyuuga x1(Level 4,Attribute Light, Ninja type Attack 1800 Defense 1700. You may discard one card from your hand to destroy one face-down spell or trap card on the field. This card cannot be equiped with any equip spell cards.)

Might Gai x1(Level 7, Attribute Earth, Ninja Type 2900 Defense 1400. When this card is summoned to the field you may summon one of the following monsters to the field from your deck or hand. Tenten Higurashi, Neji Hyuuga, or Rock Lee, the summoned monster cannot attack this turn.)

Rock Lee x1(level 4, Attribute Earth, Ninja type Att 1800/ Def 800. Each time this card destroys an opponent's monster as a result of battle increase this card's attack by two hundred and decrease it's defense by two hundred. If this card's defense reaches 0 destroy this card.)

Jiraiya x1(level 8, Attribute Earth, Ninja Type Attack 2600 Defense 2300. Once per turn while this card is on the field you can decrease this cards attack by 500 to increase another ninja type monster on your side of the fields attack by 500 until the end of the turn. At the end phase both monsters attacks return to normal.)

Shino Aburame x1(Level 1, Attribute Dark, Ninja Tuner Type Attack 0 Defense 900. If this card is used for a synchro summon you may search through your deck and add one normal spell card to your hand.)

Hinata Hyuuga x1( Level 3, Attribute Light, Ninja type, Att800/Def1600. If this card destroys a monster as a result of battle and sends it to the graveyard, then you may summon one monster with Hyuuga in its name, from your hand. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. This card cannot be equiped with any equip spell cards.)

Spell cards total 10

Will of Fire x1(Will of fire, A normal spell card, When this card is activated all cards on your field receive a x100 points in Att and Def for each ninja on both players fields.)

Substiton Jutsu x1(Quick play spell, When a Ninja type monster is attacked you may return that monster to your hand and have a log token in it's place in your choice of position. (log token lv1 atk 500 def 500))

Ninja Registration x1(Ninja Registration, quick play spell card. This card can only be activated when your opponent attacks directly and deals 1500 or more damage to your life points. You may summon one ninja type monster equal to or less than the damage you took from your hand.)

Konoha x2(Konoha a field spell card, that gives all Ninja type monsters an increase in 500 attack points. All cards with Hokage in its name cannot be destroyed in battle while this card is on the field.)

Kunai x1(Kunai, Equip spell card, You may equip this too any ninja type card, they gain 600 attack and 800 defense points. You can send this card to the graveyard to deal 500 points of damage to your opponent. Once equipped it can only stay on the field for 2 of your turns.)

Hidden Mist Jutsu x1(Normal spell card, While this card is face-up on the field your opponent's monster(s) cannot attack, as an added bonus water attribute monsters on your side of the field can attack twice. This card can only remain on your field for 3 turns.)

United we Stand x1(Equip Spell card, The equipped monster gains 800 ATK and DEF for each face-up monster you control.)

Sharingan x1(Equip spell card, This card can only be equipped to a monster with the name Kakashi Hatake, Danzo Himura or Uchiha in its name. The card equipped this gains 1500 attack points, and when the monster is destroyed send this card instead to the graveyard.)

Flash tag x1(A quickplay spell card, When this card is activated flip all monsters into face-up attack position)

Trap Cards Total 11

Edo tensei x1(Continous trap card, Send any number of monster's from your hand or ffield to the graveyard to special summon one monster with an equal or less level to what was sent to the graveyard. The summoned card cannot be destroyed in battle, or by a monster's effect and spells or trap effects. The summoned monster cannot attack your opponent directly. If edo tensei is removed from the field then remove the monster from play.)

Kage-Bunshin Jutsu x1(Normal Trap card,You can sacrifice one monster with 1200 or more Attack power, on your side of the field to summon up to five clone tokens of the card you summoned. these clone token only copy the attack power and defense points of the sacrificed monster, also they may not attack your opponent directly.)

Forced Sacrifice x1(Continous Trap card, When a Ninja type monster is attacked by an opponent's monster, you may take the attack directly instead.)

Fuinjustu Forbidden sealing x1(Continous Trap Card, When you activate this card no player can activate any spell or trap cards on the field until this card is removed from the field.)

Magical Cylinder x1(Normal Trap Card, When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK.)

Call of the haunted x1(Continuos Trap card, Target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is removed from the field, destroy this card.)

Mirror force x1 ( When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls.)

Explosive Tag x2(Normal trap Card,When a monster is summoned or set, on the field while you have a ninja type monster on the field decrease the attack of one ninja type monster by 1000 to destroy the monster.)

Nutrient Z x1(This card can only be activated during your opponent's Damage Step. During this turn, if you take Battle Damage of 2000 points or more, increase your Life Points by 4000 points before the damage is subtracted from your Life Points.)

Kaiten(Continous trap, As long as there is a monster with 'Hyuuga' in it's name on your side of the field you can cancel one attack per turn,Kaiten is destroyed if there is no card with Hyuuga in its name on the field.)

Extra Deck total 11

Kyuubi No Kitsune x1(Synchro monster, Level 9, Attribute Fire, Pyro Type, Attack 4500 Defense 4500, One tuner monster +Arashi Kazama +One non tuner type monster(s). When this card is summoned to the field destroy all cards on your side of the field. Once per turn you may decrease this cards attack by 500 to destroy two cards on the field. This card cannot be destroyed by any Spell or trap cards.)

Gamabunta x1(Synchro Monster, Level 10, Attribute water, Aqua type, Attack 4000, Defense 1200 One Tuner+Jiraiya. This card is sent back to your extra deck after the end phase of the turn it was summoned. This card cannot be destroyed while it's on the field. This card may attack all monsters on your opponent's side of the field. You can not attack your opponent's life points directly with this card.)

Kabuto Yakushi x1(Synchro monster, Level 6, Attribute Light, Ninja Type, Attack 2200 Defense 1700, One tuner type monster+ One non tuner type monster. During the end phase of each turn the controller of this card gains five hundred life points.

Hizuren Sarutobi-The third Hokage x1(Synchro monster, Level 8, Attribute Earth, Ninja type, Attack ? Def o, One Tuner type monster+one or more non tuner monster. This card cannot be special summoned, and when it's sent to the graveyard remove it from play instead. This card gains 400 attack for every Ninja in your graveyard. When this card is destroyed, choose one card on your opponent's side of the field and send it to their graveyard.)

Monkey King Enma(Synchro monster, Level 6, Attribute Earth, beast-warrior type, Attack 2300 Def 2500, One Tuner type monster+one or more non tuner monster. This card cannot be special summoned except by synchro summoing it, This card can treated as an equip card to Hiruzen Sarutobi and give a 1500 atk & defence point boost, if Hizuren Sarutobi is destroyed as a result of a card effect, this card is sent to the graveyard instead.)

Raijin Namikaze-The fourth Hokage x1(Synchro Monster, Level 10 Attribute Light, Ninja type Attack 3100 Defense 2600 1 Tuner type monster+. This card cannot be special summoned except by Synchro summoning, and when it's sent to the graveyard remove it from play instead. You may sacrifice this card on either players turn to destroy all cards on both players fields.)

Itachi Uchiha x1(Synchro Monster, Level 9, Attribute Dark, Ninja type, Attack 2200, Defense 2900, One Tuner type monster+ one or more non tuner type monsters. When this card is Synchro summoned to the field you may select one face-up monster your opponent controls and take control of it until the end of duel.)

Kisame Hoshigaki x1(Synchro Monster, Level 8 Attribute Water, Ninja Type, Attack 2900, Defense 2000, One tuner type monster+One or more non tuner type monsters. When this card is synchro summoned select one face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field, destroy it and send it to the graveyard, then inflict damage equal to the slected monster's attack points.)

Kurenai Yuuhi x1(Synchro monster, Level 7, Attribute Dark, Ninja type, Attack2400, Defense 1700 One tuner type monster+One or more non tuner type monster(s). When this card is synchro summoned you may summon from your grveyard one tuner type monster. If this card is removed from the field destroy the summoned monster.)

Manda x1(Synchro Monster, Level 10, Attribute Dark, Reptile Type, Attack 3000, Defense 2200, One tuner type monster+Orochimaru. This card is sent back to your extra deck after the end phase of the turn it was summoned, unless you tribute one monster on your side of the field. When this card is summoned to the field you inflict 300 points of damge for each card on the opponent's field.)

Katsuuya x1(Synchro monster, Level 9, Attribute Earth, Aqua type, Attack 1100 Defense 4200. One tuner type monster+ Tsunade Senju. This card is sent back to your extra deck after the end phase of the turn it was summoned. You may sacrifice this card to change all monster(s) on your opponent's side of the field to face up attack position, and summon as many Katsuuya tokens as possible to your opponents field in attack position. (Katsuuya tokens have Att 0/Def 0.))

Author's note:their we go this deck is inspired thanks to the whole arc before shippeden. Anyways Review please I want to have ten before the next chapter. FeedBack is greatly appreciated.


End file.
